


《名正言顺》

by skabarman



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 假孕, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skabarman/pseuds/skabarman
Summary: *电竞背景，但无任何电竞内容*李汶翰双性但不会怀孕，会假孕
Relationships: 羿汶定情
Kudos: 5





	《名正言顺》

我梦到了李汶翰。

梦到他本身不是什么稀奇事，以前我也经常梦到我们一起联排，还有李振宁，我们三个配合完美，无人能敌，大杀四方，拿到不少国内外的奖牌，每次醒来都意犹未尽，恨不得立刻倒回去接着做美梦。

但今天不一样，我直接吓醒了，直到刷牙的时候还在想，李汶翰怎么会以那样的形象出现在我的梦里。

等到把牙膏泡沫吐进水池时，逻辑缜密如我也理清了事情的前因后果。

其中最主要的是昨天何昶希给我看了粉丝写的恶搞cp段子，女化兽化ooc全齐活，外加晚饭前夏瀚宇找我蹭零食吃，顺便幽幽地和我八卦，李汶翰像我女朋友。

我差点没忍住把嘴里的薯片喷出来。

要只有他一个人这么说，我大概还会配合地晃着脑袋捧腹大笑，对于我们的团队来说，起哄cp跟家常便饭一样，最首当其中的就是李汶翰，造孽到自己身上倒也不是什么稀奇事。

但事情的重点就在于，连陈宥维都这么说过，他的表达方式要更迂回些，尴尬地仿佛看透了我们这对大势cp的本质，还要小心翼翼地提醒我们不要入戏太深。

但我摸着我的良心发誓，我和李汶翰真的只是关系好。一个金牌打野和一个最强辅助，生活上默契又合得来不是很正常的事吗？

“兄弟和男女朋友还是有本质区别的。” 夏瀚宇一脸爱信不信。

我当时的反应是翻了个白眼，打心眼对他的说法嗤之以鼻。李汶翰是我见过最直男的人，连打游戏选英雄都坚决拒绝那些gay里gay气的女性角色，怎么可能给我当女朋友。

可诡异的事情还是发生了。当天晚上我就梦到李汶翰穿着粉色带兔兔的围裙，给我做了一顿香喷喷的大餐，全是我爱吃的。等我吃完打饱嗝的时候，他钻进我的怀里，又长又柔顺的头发蹭着我的下巴，舒服得像躺在一朵棉花糖上。

这幅过于超现实的画面让我在早饭时看到虽然收拾得干净整洁，但宽大吊带把强壮上臂暴露无遗的李汶翰，还叼着鸡蛋饼就没忍住打了个寒战。他看着我笑得莫名其妙。

梦果然都是没有逻辑的，光是李汶翰会不拒绝粉色兔兔这样的可爱装饰就够吊轨了，更何况他根本连煤气灶都不太会用，把梦里那个娇俏贤妻的脸换成管栎都要少一些违和感。

当然，我没有让管栎当我女朋友的意思，他很好，但他是直的。我也是直的，所以在肚子被食物满足后，我就把整件事情都抛在了脑后。

可是俗话说得好，该发生的总会发生，哪怕心大如我根本没把那个梦当回事，队友们也会在夏瀚宇等人的带头下，一齐用异样的眼光关注我和李汶翰的每一个互动。

于是一段时间后我也后知后觉地开始注意起李汶翰，以前习以为常的所有事都在我奇异的关注点下变得突兀起来。比如他和别人讲话就挺正常，但有时和我讲话时会晃着我的手腕，再比如一起打游戏时我们几个人围坐在一起，他偏偏笑倒在我的肩膀，就连嗔怒的方式都像极了电视剧里常见的傲娇女友，嘴上说一套实际做的又是另一套。

我一开始没多想，那天队友不知从哪弄来一些烟火叫上大家一起放，我也没多想，所以我闯祸了。

那些烟火根本就是残次品。我兴奋地自告奋勇去点燃引线，刚跑回屋檐下烟火就炸开了，横着炸的，方向不是我们，但还是给我们所有人都吓了一跳。

尤其是李汶翰，他本来就不喜欢这种东西，声音一响就吓得跳进我的怀里，头发蹭到我的下巴，柔软的触感一瞬间和那天的梦重合起来。

我的心跳地快急了，肾上腺素横冲直撞地飙上来，让人分不清是后怕还是兴奋，下意识就将双臂抱得很紧，好像都把李汶翰勒难受了。但我的脑子混沌一片，事后唯一记得的就是我和他说了不该说的话。

我说，你好像我女朋友啊。

李汶翰反应很大。

他从我怀里挣出来，大声骂我口无遮拦，但他不太利索的说话习惯让他听起来像极了撒娇，我傻笑着看他跑回宿舍，整个人飘飘的仿佛刚才烟花炸的不是地板而是我的脑子。

之后我们就冷战了。

他最不喜欢别人把他当女的，原本我们每天都腻歪在一起，现在他除了尽好队长的职责带我训练，一句话都不和我讲，训练一结束就麻溜跑了，或者和别的队友谈笑风生，连给我说句对不起的时间都不留。

我求管栎帮我给李汶翰求情，管栎说他并不是很想管我们，李汶翰分明不是这么小肚鸡肠的人，生我的气肯定还有其他原因，我得自己想办法哄。

可我从小到大都没怎么处理过别人的负面情绪，尤其对象还是李汶翰，我甚至都不知道他为什么突然变得好像很特别一样。

所以我选了最笨的方法，偷偷把队友都支出宿舍，一咬牙拿出原本要充游戏的钱请他们所有人吃了海底捞，某些人耀武扬威的样子酸得我直冒泡。

李汶翰那时正准备洗澡，他不可能不知道我的小心思，但他从客厅回卧室的时候看都没看我一眼，该干嘛干嘛，把我当空气。

我有点委屈，蹲在他的房间门口准备等他洗完再道歉。后来我再回想起这一切，觉得要是我当时没在他门口守着，或许我们之间还有回转的余地。

但此时事情已经按照它该有的轨迹发生了，李汶翰在卫生间滑倒的声音震动着我的鼓膜，我整颗心都提到了嗓子眼，想都没想就冲了进去。

我是下意识觉得我们都是男的，在危急情况下不小心看一眼又不会掉块肉。可当看到他捂着小腹痛苦地蜷缩在地上时，我发现我还是想差了。

李汶翰侧卧在淋浴间里，膝盖并拢抵着胸口，正好把那地方暴露在我的视线范围内。在正常的男性性器官下方，他还长着一个属于另外一个性别的东西。

我傻傻地愣在了原地，一下涨红了脸。天地可鉴，我真的不是有意要窥探他的秘密。

李汶翰根本没想到我会直接闯进来，懵在原地变成一幅jpg，遇水就卷的头发贴在额头上，还有几根傻傻地翘着。

几秒后他反应过来身体上的疼痛，又蹙紧了眉。但他显然已经没有力气斥责我，他连把私处藏起来的力气都没有。也有可能是懒得藏，反正我看都看了，还能失忆不成。

花洒的水持续不断地喷洒在他的背上，我花了好长时间才灵魂归窍，手忙脚乱地把它关上，一只袖子都湿完了。

我蹲下来将李汶翰扶到怀里，小心翼翼地询问他感觉如何。他条件反射拍开我的手，强撑着一瘸一拐挪回卧室，我跟在他屁股后面，大气都不敢出。

李汶翰从床头柜里翻出一瓶药，我没敢看上面的字。本来就闯祸了，现在又多加了一条罪状，不被他揍一顿我自己都觉得说不过去。

“去给我倒杯水。” 李汶翰把药倒到手心里说道，整张脸惨白惨白的，像是随时会晕过去。

我低着头乖乖“哦”了一声，生怕再惹他动气，同手同脚出去，又同手同脚进来，再抬头时，他已经穿了睡衣坐在被窝里。

“你不是要给我道歉吗？” 他欲盖弥彰地说。

我又“哦”了一声，但这两件事巧合地拥有相关性让我一时不知道怎么开口。

李汶翰似乎也意识到了这点，他手足无措地把被子往上拽了拽，说，“我不是女的。”

他果然还是最在意这个。

可这句话太没分量了，本来队友们给我的洗脑就让我开始接受他像我女朋友这一设定，现在好了，他的生理结构甚至开始让这件事符合起自然规律来。

我的视线落到他几不可见的喉结上，他这个样子明明就是和真的男的不一样。

我表面上答应了，但心里压根没把他的话当回事，后来我们莫名其妙和好后一起去打篮球，我摔倒在他的腿边，发现他的小腿腿毛又少颜色又浅，我从心底觉得他有一半是女的，以至于再后来回过神来想操他也觉得合情合理。

我直接就和李汶翰说想和他试试。他对我吸引力一天比一天大，只要有他在的地方我就会一直盯着他看，他也敏锐察觉到了我的视线，常常一边红着耳朵一边又嘴硬地假装岁月静好。我实在忍受不了这层碍事的窗户纸，反正不说也会一直惦记，我们俩不可能再回到从前。

李汶翰脸上一阵红一阵白，结结巴巴问我是不是找不到女朋友来骚扰他。

我说，“你又不是女朋友。”

李汶翰气笑了，但他的脑子也转不过来，一时找不到反驳的话就只反复重复“不行，就是不行”，还让我一边凉快去，凶巴巴威胁要把我踢出团队。

我因此安生了几天，但也只有几天而已，自从发现他没有记仇后胆子又和以前一样大。有次友谊赛我们跑到一个我没去过的大城市，吃喝玩乐好不快活，一时得意忘形竟然当着粉丝的面说他和女孩子一样可爱。他当时袭击了我的肩膀，疼得要命，还把我丢到商场里，让我在粉丝面前丢尽了脸。

那么多人看我笑话诶，不知道被拍了多少有损我帅气名声的狼狈照片。

我越想越委屈，实在气不过就买通胡春杨换了房间，晚上的时候把他推到床上死皮赖脸说，你跟我上次床我就再也不那么说你了。

这次没等他回答我就急忙忙亲了上去，生怕听到他的拒绝我又一次认怂。

我们的嘴唇撞在一起，起初他还会下狠劲咬我，但当他尝到我们唇舌间的血腥味的时候，他又安静下来，手指无意识捻着我的头发。

他说我病得不轻，没救了。

我看着他笑嘻嘻，说你这口嫌体正直的病也挺没救的，咱俩多合适。

李汶翰嫌弃地看了我一眼，但却从耳朵尖红到脖子根。他从床头柜扒出一片避孕套丢过来，警告我不准射进去，像是在维护最后的尊严。虽然他给出的理由还挺有道理的，据说内射会让他激素失衡，影响比赛。

这是我第一次看清楚李汶翰下面的样子。我抓住他纤细的脚踝轻轻分开他的双腿，和之前想象的差不多，他的两套器官和谐地共存，又诡异又漂亮，属于女性的那个要比正常的小一点，但功能却很齐全，手指一插进去就开始流水，软肉舔着指尖轻轻地磨蹭，好像继承了他本人一样的个性，无意识地向我露出娇态。而我知道这是我的专属福利。

我被他湿热的触感刺激得太阳穴突突地跳，手也不由自主摸上他的前胸，恍惚想他这丰满的胸肌或许是为了掩盖胸部异常发育才练出来的，说不定刺激久了还会有乳汁出来。

我鬼使神差凑上去舔他的乳尖，将两边都吮吸地又红又硬，手中也将充满弹性的乳肉捏出各种形状。李汶翰看起来比我还要意乱情迷，扭着腰一边躲一边又将我的头按向他的胸口。

等到实在等不及把性器顶端抵在他湿滑的穴口时，他整个身体也在向我打开，下面的小嘴一张一缩渴求着胀痛的阴茎，上面也张着嘴把舌尖送到我的唇边。

李汶翰自己也硬得不行了，前端溢出的液体顺着囊袋流到我们交合的地方，正好能被操进他的身体。我这时候还在异想天开地思考，李汶翰会不会因此怀上他自己的孩子。

李汶翰在穴口被撑开时环抱住我，腰背被他几近光滑的小腿蹭到，产生的细腻触感激出一阵战栗。他跟随着动作颤动着，兔牙被磕在我的肩膀上后无意识啃咬，只剩下唯一保有理智的手指卷着我的头发一下一下地拽，似乎在提醒他的主动权。

但我们相像就相像在，我在关键的事上也从不让步。我无视了李汶翰掌握节奏的需求，逐渐开始在他体内快速顶弄起来。他那地方比正常女性要紧上很多，我被他夹得头皮发麻，又因为太湿差点滑出来，最后不得不环抱住他的肩膀借力顶到更深的地方去，让我完完全全切身享受到他内部的柔软。

李汶翰也因此意识到了自己的弱势地位，但他唯一能做的就是尽量不让自己叫床叫得太大声。他这两年为了让自己的发声听起来man一点下了不少功夫，可这时候不小心泄出来的呻吟却不受他控制地又细又甜。我硬得更狠了，指尖摸上他脖子上小小的凸起轻轻揉弄，希望他一直这么叫给我听。

最后他高潮的时候下意识紧紧搂上我的脖子，差点把我勒断气，双腿夹着我的腰轻轻地抽搐，前前后后都喷了不少水出来，一股一股又凶又急地从交合处挤出来，而我们小腹之间也沾满了他的精液。但我还没射出来，硬着头皮继续在他敏感的身体里律动，也不知是哪来的底气知道不会被他踹下床。

最后我射到避孕套里之后把自己从他双臂中解救出来，有些意犹未尽，讨好地亲着他的眼尾求他再来一次。李汶翰没答应我，但也确实没把我推开。我顺势把李汶翰搂在怀里，下巴搁在他的发顶，舒服地眯着眼轻笑。

李汶翰吐槽说，黄嘉新，你傻不傻。

我依旧笑得没心没肺，再傻你不也是我的了。

后来我心满意足从背后抱住李汶翰睡过去，脸颊贴到他的后脖颈上，柔软又温暖，当属最佳助眠好物。

队友们总是拿李汶翰像我女朋友这事调侃我，这下如他们所愿了，以后定能让让他们当当电灯泡扳回一城，谁傻还不一定呢，嘻嘻。

End

小番外

李汶翰怀孕了。

这都怪我，那场王者级重要的比赛不仅赢了，我作为辅助还拿下了不少人头，换成谁尾巴都要翘到天上去，更别说一直有做此等美梦的我。所以我当晚就得意忘形，没忍住压着李汶翰做了一整夜，有次直接忘带套了。

对此李汶翰的反应是，支支吾吾给我科普他的生理知识，说他根本没有怀孕这个功能。

可是他那段时间又是孕吐又是吃酸喝辣的，小腹还时不时有异常动静，一开始他拗不过我，被我带去肠胃科，果然什么都没检查出来，最后只好叫来一直给他生理咨询的医生，告诉我是内射产生的激素紊乱，是假孕。

我不信，他们在小房间里秘密商讨那么久，肯定有什么事瞒着我。我肯定是要当爸爸了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *吃的药是平衡激素的  
> *不会来月经  
> *真的没怀孕，但别告诉黄嘉新


End file.
